


It's Cold Outside

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, M/M, prompt: frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is waiting on the balcony for Jim to come home from work.  It’s storming.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 01 Dec - frost/frosty/Frosty prompt





	It's Cold Outside

****

  


It’s Cold Outside

  


Blair saw the frost on the windows while he was cooking dinner and hoped that Jim would be home soon. With frost sometimes comes ice. Blair sure didn’t want that on the roads. 

He turned everything down and decided to watch from the balcony. If he had to worry, he should be cold like Jim probably was. He opened the door and was hit in the face with frosty air. _When did it turn so cold today?_

He went back in, threw a log on the fire and grabbed a jacket. Then he walked back out and watched for his lover. After about ten minutes, Jim’s truck pulled into the parking lot and once Jim got out he waved at Blair. Blair waved back and went back into the house. 

Blair turned the food up on the stove and Jim walked in the front door. 

“Wow, it’s cold outside. Talk about frosty,” Jim teased. 

Blair went over and pulled Jim down for a kiss. 

“Holy shit, Blair, you’re as cold as I am. Should we sit on the sofa and warm up?”

“Why don’t we eat? It’s all ready and it will warm us from the inside out.”

“Sounds good to me, Chief.”

As they sat down to eat, Blair softly said, “Tell me about your day and night.”


End file.
